Movelist definitions and shorthand
In the movelist and combo sections featured on character pages on the Street Fighter VERSUS Wiki, there are several things you need to know about abbreviations and such. This page serves as an index for all of that. Positions and Buttons *U - Short for up, which can do a neutral jump. *UF - Short for up forward, which can do a forward jump. *UB - Short for up back, which can do a backward jump. *N - Neutral; leaving the joystick in its default position. *F - Forward; facing right this would be right *B - Back; facing right this would be left *D - Down, used to crouch. *DB - Down Back, used to perform a defensive crouch. *DF - Down Forward, used to perform an offensive crouch. *P - Punch *K - Kick *LP - Light Punch *LK - Light Kick *MP - Medium Punch *MK - Medium Kick *H - Heavy *Jab / Short / Strong / Forward / Fierce - Old school terminology for the above five buttons. *PP - Both Punch buttons at once *KK - Both Kick buttons at once *PB - Partner Button Motions *QCF - Quarter Circle Forward; D, DF, F *QCB - Quarter Circle Back; D, DB, B *DPF - Dragon Punch Forwards; F, D, DF *RDP - Reverse Dragon Punch; B, D, DB *HCF - Half Circle Forward; B, DB, D, DF, F *HCB - Half Circle Back; F, DF, D, DB, B *360 - Rotate the joystick in 6 consecutive points *720 - Rotate the joystick in 13 consecutive points *Charge x, y - Explained in detail on the page Charging, but in short, hold direction x for a small period of time then release in y *Mash - Press button a few times very quickly; usually about 3 presses in 12 or so frames when it comes to making a special come out. *Hold - Hold the button for a given period of time. *Steerable - You can use the joystick to somehow aim this move. *Close - Attack will only activate or hit properly if done close. *Far - Attack will only activate or hit properly if done far away from your opponent. States *S. - Standing *C. - Crouching *J. - Jumping *SJ. - Super Jumping *D. - Dashing *X. - X fills in for direction, so F.LP would be F + LP and DF.H would be DF + Heavy. *DF. - Air Dashing *FL. - Flying */\ - Signifies jump *\/ - Signifies landing Move Properties *Not cancelable - This attack can not be canceled into anything else. Sometimes can read as things like "Not special cancelable" which means canceling into Supers and other moves is fine, just not specials. See the Attack types page for what moves can never be canceled into others. *Launcher - Move is a Launcher. *Lift - Moves lifts the opponent a bit into the air; something of a mini-launcher. *OTG - This attack will hit as a hard OTG; ie after untechable knockdowns. *EX - Attack can be EXed. *FADC - Attack can be canceled with a Focus Attack. *Armor Break - Attack has Armor Break property. *S.Knockdown - Attack causes a soft knockdown. *H.Knockdown - Attack causes a hard knockdown. *FS - Move causes Flying Screen. *HP - Hit Points or Health; usually refers to how much damage an attack or combo deals. *Stun - Stun Points; usually refers to how much stun an attack or combo deals. *Startup - The first possible frame this move hits on. *Active - Frames this move has an active hitbox for. *Recovery - Frames this move takes to cool down and regain ability to perform other actions. *Adv. Hit - The difference between you and your opponent's recovery frames when an attack hits. *Adv. Block - The difference between you and your opponent's recovery frames when an attack is blocked. *Invincible frames x-xx - Moves is invincible during frames listed; sometimes may only be to specific attacks or body parts. Other Terms and Names *Dictator - Sometimes refers to M. Bison. *Boxer - Sometimes refers to Balrog. *Claw - Sometimes refers to Vega. This list is far from complete and may be updated in the future! Category:Controls Category:Indices and lists